Confession
by BrokenChild13
Summary: A formal event takes place at Ashford Academy and Lelouch tries to show his feelings towards Suzaku. The brunette tries to figure out his own feelings but...
1. The Preparation Disaster

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters.**

_Author's Note: I altered the characters' personalities a bit, so they might be a little off. This is my first official fan fiction. So please, I need lots of reviews, comments, even criticism. Thank you with all my heart. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1 – The Preparation Disaster**

"Ugh… Why do I have to participate with your silly games?" Lelouch said scornfully, putting a hand on his face.

"Why not? You look pretty in a dress!" Milly said as she studied him from head to toe.

Lelouch was wearing a long white off shoulder dress, lengths detailed with gold threads. It was simple but elegant. His ebony hair lengthened with hair extensions flowed down to his waist and contrasts it beautifully while his fair complexion matched it perfectly. His feminine figure became very evident because the dress was tight along the waist. All in all, Lelouch looks like a typical princess.

"Milly! Stop examining me!"

"Shirley can you go and get that make-up for me?" Milly pointed at the table where the make-up was placed. The red haired girl was staring at Lelouch, not hearing her words; Milly snapped her fingers in front of her making the girl jump.

"Ahh… Yes!" Shirley said as she rushed over to the table.

Milly turned back to the ebony haired teen and continued to study him. Lelouch twitched an eyebrow and frowned.

"Stop ignoring me!" Lelouch exclaimed slamming a hand on the table beside him. Milly scowled at the teen's actions and folded her arms across her chest.

"You know Lelouch, you shouldn't have agreed to this if you're just going to complain." Milly glared.

"And what? You're going to make Nunnaly do it!"

"Of course! She'll look a LOT cu-"

"-I'M AGAINST IT!" Lelouch exclaimed. Milly glared intensely at the teen making him glare back, putting much effort to fend the blonde off but was an uttered failure.

"And that's why YOU'RE doing this." Milly smirked putting a hand on her hips.

Lelouch grunted and turned his head to the side, folding his arms across his chest. Shirley looked at them with worried eyes, holding the make-up in her hands; she tried to approach the two.

"Umm… Milly… here…" she said handing the make-up over.

"Thanks!" Milly smiled as she took it from the girl's hands.

"Now…" Milly turned back to Lelouch who was already trying to get away. "…stay still!" The blonde grabbed the teen's wrist and pulled him down making him sit on the chair.

"You don't want me to mess up YOUR face… Do you?" The blonde taunted as she sat down in front of the teen. Lelouch scowled but followed the blonde's orders.

Half an hour already passed since Milly started working on Lelouch.

"H-hm… Just a little bit more… There!"

"Took you long enough." Lelouch grunted.

"L-lelouch… Y-you're…" Shirley gasped placing both her hands on her mouth.

"What… pft…do you think? It… pft… turned out nice." Milly refrained herself from laughing as she looked at Lelouch.

"B-but…Milly… you put too much ma-mphf!" Milly covered Shirley's mouth and dragged her away. Lelouch raised an eyebrow and looked at the mirror.

'_WHAT THE FUCK!' _he screamed in his head.

He quickly grabbed a clean cloth and removed the make-up on his face, cleaning it up as if Milly never touched it. As soon as he finished, Lelouch faced the blonde who was hiding behind Shirley.

"YOU…" he murmured, his voice trembling with anger as he stood up. "You didn't know what you were doing! And you had the nerve to tell me off like that!" Lelouch snapped, clenching his fist.

"C-calm down Lelouch… I-it wasn't that bad…" Milly shuddered, waving her hands trying to calm Lelouch down.

"But Milly you put too much make-up and the colors you chose doesn't sui-"

"SHIRLEY!" Milly shrieked.

Lelouch stomped towards the blonde, cornering her against the wall. Milly trembled as Lelouch looked at her with deadly slits.

A voice suddenly came from the other side of the door.

"Knock! Knock!" the voice stated happily.

'_Saved!' _Milly thought, sighing in relief. She quickly slid away from the enraged prince and opened the door. In came a blue haired teen carrying a huge box, together with a brunette.

"Ah, Rivalz! Suzaku! How's the preparation going?"

"It's going as pla- WHOA!" Rivalz exclaimed as he caught sight of Lelouch.

"WHAT?" Lelouch snapped.

"I…err…you look…"

"Beautiful…" Suzaku continued. Everybody silenced and stared at the brunette. Lelouch's eyes widened at the brunette's words, making him blush heavily; he quickly turned it into a glare which made Suzaku tilt his head to the side.

'_Uh-oh…_ _Lelouch was already REALLY pissed with me and Suzaku just pushed it further… This could get bad…' _Milly thought.

Suzaku gave Lelouch a smile which made the teen blush even more; he quickly turned his head to the side avoiding the brunette's eyes.

'_Oh…' _Milly smirked, noticing Lelouch's actions.

The silence was broken with the sound of fireworks going off which made everybody in the room jump.

Milly quickly looked at her wristwatch and gasped.

"Oh my! Look at the time! We should ready ourselves too!" She hastily took everybody's outfit out of the box that Rivalz brought and handed them over to each and one of them.

Everybody left and got dressed, leaving Lelouch alone in the room. Sighing, he walked towards the window and stared down at the students walking in in their formal outfits.

* * *

After a few minutes, the door opened. Lelouch turned around and saw it was Suzaku.

"You okay?" the brunette asked as he walked towards the teen. Lelouch simply nodded and continued to look at the brunette as he came closer. Suzaku gave him a smile and gently pats his head making the teen blush a lot heavier than before. Looking down, Lelouch noticed that Suzaku hasn't fixed his tie yet.

"Let me help you." Lelouch said as he held the tie. Suzaku looked at Lelouch and blushed. The brunette continued to stare at the teen as he fixed his tie.

"There…" Lelouch looked up and smiled, the brunette's eyes widened and blushed heavily at the sight.

'_He's…so…beautiful…' _Suzaku thought.

Lelouch suddenly placed his hands on Suzaku's cheeks, making the brunette blush even more, if it was even possible.

"L-lelouch?" Suzaku blinked as he looked at Lelouch's half-lidded eyes, the brunette panicked and stepped back nudging the table behind him.

"Suzaku…" Lelouch whispered as he leaned closer, one of his hands trailed down and rested on Suzaku's chest. The brunette looked at Lelouch's lips; it has a light shade of pink and looked really soft.

"L-lelouch...I-"

Suddenly, the door slammed open.

"Hey, Lelouch! It's ti-" Rivalz stopped as he saw Suzaku and Lelouch's situation. His eyes widened and a shade of red smeared his face. Lelouch looked at the blue haired boy from the corner of his eyes, amethyst orbs signifying something devious.

"I-it seems that I'm… disturbing you two… I-I'll go on ahead…" Rivalz said shakily, dashing out of the room.

Giving out a chuckle, Lelouch tapped Suzaku's face with the back of his hand and slid the other one off him. Suzaku blinked and stared at the teen, who was already taking a step back away from him.

"Don't worry… I'm just playing with you…" Lelouch chuckled.

Still dumfounded, Suzaku continued to stare at the teen as he made his way towards the doorway.

"We should go now… We don't want Milly killing us do we?" Lelouch asked as he turned around to face Suzaku.

"Ah… Yes… I mean no." Suzaku fidgeted.

Lelouch laughed and walked out of the room, leaving Suzaku to follow after him.


	2. The Painful Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters.**

_Author's Note: I altered the characters' personalities a bit, so they might be a little off. This is my first official fan fiction. So please, I need lots of reviews, comments, even criticism. Thank you with all my heart._

_So... Chapter 2. It took me a while to get finished and... I'm sorry. Well... Here it is. I hope you like it. =)__  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2 – The Painful Truth**

_"We should go now… We don't want Milly killing us do we?" Lelouch asked as he turned around to face Suzaku._

_"Ah… Yes… I mean no." Suzaku fidgeted._

_Lelouch laughed and walked out of the room, leaving Suzaku to follow after him.

* * *

_

As they arrived at the dance hall, Lelouch saw Milly smirking as Rivalz talked to her.

'_It must have been about earlier...' _

The two then went backstage and saw Shirley. The girl noticed and approached the teen as they came in.

"Uhm... L-lelouch? I-if... If it's okay with you..." she stammered, holding up the make-up from earlier.

Lelouch smiled at the girl. "Okay."

Shirley was a little surprised by the teen's response; she didn't expect that Lelouch will allow her so easily, judging from what happened earlier.

"Really?"

"Really." he smiled.

Well, Lelouch already knows that Shirley is knowledgeable when it comes to this kind of thing, judging from how she reacted and pointed out Milly's mistakes from earlier... He's pretty sure that she'll do a decent job. Besides, it's for the event.

"Thank you Lelouch!" she said happily. She then asked Suzaku to grab a chair and made Lelouch sit on it. Shirley was about to work on him when Milly suddenly came in.

"What are you three doing here?" she asked.

"Shirley's just going to fix me up." Lelouch stated flatly, not looking at the blonde.

"Ohh..." Milly walked towards him. "I can do it for you, you know."

"Stay away from me."

The blonde raised an eyebrow and put a hand on her hips.

"So... You're going to allow HER to mess up your face and not m-" Milly stopped as Lelouch glared at her with deadly slits, making her shudder.

"I'll stop harassing him if I were you." Suzaku chuckled.

"I was just joking!" Milly shouted, she then sighs and looks at Shirley. "Do a good job okay." she smiled and turned to leave.

"Ah." she stopped and looked back.

"What is it now?" Lelouch complained.

"I need Suzaku to help me with some things... Can I borrow him for a few minutes?"

"Do whatever you want with him." The teen stated as he faced Shirley.

Before Suzaku could say anything, Milly already grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away. As soon as the two left, Shirley started working on him.

* * *

As minutes passed, Lelouch recalled and thought about what happened earlier.

_"L-lelouch?" Suzaku blinked as he looked at Lelouch's half-lidded eyes, the brunette panicked and stepped back nudging the table behind him._

_"Suzaku…" Lelouch whispered as he leaned closer, one of his hands trailed down and rested on Suzaku's chest. The brunette looked at Lelouch's lips; it has a light shade of pink and looked really soft._

_"L-lelouch...I-"_

The teen sighed. _'What could he have said after that...?' _He gave another sigh and frowned.

"Lelouch, what's wrong?" Shirley asked as she continues to work.

'_I want to know if I should still continue...'_

"H-have... Have you ever fallen in love with somebody?"

Shirley was surprised by the teen's question; she then stopped working and looked down, placing her hands on her lap.

"You have... Haven't you?" Lelouch continued, as he opened his eyes and looked at her.

The girl nodded and blushed heavily.

"Confessed to him yet?"

Shirley looked up into his eyes and looked down again.

"No..." she answered as she starts to fiddle with her fingers.

Lelouch slightly tilted his head to the side. "Why not?"

"I... I can't... I'm afraid."

'_...afraid...'_

"Why is that?"

"B-because... Because I'm afraid that... That it might ruin the friendship that we already have..." she stammered as she looked at the teen.

'_It's the same with me...'_

"But... Don't you want to let him know?"

Shirley was silent for a moment but speaks again.

"I want to... But...He might stay away from me if I did... and... I don't want that." she said sadly.

"I understand."

'_Maybe... I shouldn't continue this anymore...' _he thought as he closed his eyes. Shirley starts to work on him again as he did.

"Lelouch?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you ask about that?"

Shirley stopped as Lelouch opened his eyes again. He hesitated to say something at first but continued.

"I... I want to know if I should still continue to confess."

Shirley was shocked at the teen's statement.

"You're... you're in love with somebody Lelouch?" she asked.

Lelouch blushed as he nodded.

Shirley starts to have a sad look on his face, but forced it off.

"Should... Should I still confess?" the teen muttered sadly.

Shirley looked to her side and took a deep breath as she clutched the make-up in her hands. She then faced Lelouch again and smiled.

**Knowing that the person she loves, loved someone else...**

**It hurt SO much... It felt like her heart was torn to pieces.**

**But... she knew that this will eventually happen. It's not impossible for him to fall in love with someone else, she didn't show her true feelings to him... Nothing's going to hold him back. He does not know. He can freely fall in love with somebody. She expected much and prepared herself, but it was still too much for her to take. She's hurt... and nothing can change that.**

**...**

**Still... She wants Lelouch to be happy... She wants her loved one to be happy.**

**If letting him go will make him... Then, she'll do it. She'll do everything she can just to make him happy. That's why...**

"I think... I think you should."

'_I... I want you to be happy Lelouch.'_

"B-but... what if-"

"-Don't be a coward like me Lelouch."

"B-but..."

"I just discovered that he already loves someone else..." she said as her tears starts to fall.

"Shirley..."

"I had my chance... But didn't pursue it. Fear got the better of me... and now, I'm regretting not being able to show my true feelings to him. Just even once...I wasn't able to..."she tried to calm herself down but the tears just kept falling.

Lelouch held her hand and cupped her cheek, his thumb gently wiping the tears off.

"Lelouch... You should tell her how you feel. Don't end up like me... Tell her while you still can. Tell her before somebody else takes her away from you... Before she falls in love with someone else..." she smiled as she held Lelouch's hand.

'_Don't end up like me...'_

"I... I will." Lelouch agreed softly.

"You better." she stated happily.

Lelouch smiled at her and offered her his handkerchief.

"Ugh... I just ruined the mood..." Shirley stated as she took it and wiped her tears off. "It's supposed to be a fun night tonight." she chuckled.

'_Thank you Shirley...'_

"Now, let's finish your make-up before its time." she smiled.

'_I had my chance but was too afraid. Now you've fallen in love with someone else. I wish that I told you... I wish that I was able to say those words to you... But, it's too late. I can't... I won't. I don't want to cause you any trouble... I want you to be happy Lelouch. If letting you go will make you happy... I'll do it. I... I love you Lelouch. That's why...'_

* * *

Shirley hastily did Lelouch's make-up for Milly was already announcing the start of the program. As soon as she finished, Suzaku came in and saw Lelouch's face. His eyes widened at the sight, a light blush smearing his face. He opened his mouth to say something but Rivalz already grabbed the teen and dragged him away.

Shirley just stood there looking at Lelouch as her eyes starts to well up with tears.

_'Lelouch...'_

Suzaku noticed as the tears starts to fall down the girl's face.

"Shirley? Are you okay?" he asked, getting a handkerchief from his pocket.

She shook her head and faced the brunette who was offering her his handkerchief.

"I'm okay." she smiled taking it from his hands. "I'm just... happy. That's all."

Suzaku smiled back. "That's good then."

"But, you know what?" she stated, wiping her tears as she looks again towards Lelouch. "This is the second time that someone offered me his handkerchief tonight."

"Second time?" Suzaku looked at Shirley, then to where the girl is looking. '_...Lelouch?'_

"Lelouch made you cry?"

Shirley's eyes widened at the brunette's question. "N-no! I-i'm just happy for him!" she stammered._  
_

"Why? What happened?"

Shirley hesitated at first but continued.

"Well... Lelouch is in love with somebody and I'm happy for him." she smiled. "Besides, I didn't expect him to be since he IS like that. So... it's kind of a miracle." she chuckled.

"Oh..."

Deep inside... Suzaku was shocked. REALLY SHOCKED.

'_Lelouch is... Lelouch is in love with somebody? Wh-who-"_

The brunette stopped at his thoughts as Shirley gave him a push.

"We should go out and see him on stage too." she smiled as she continued to push the brunette out.

"Uh... Y-yeah."

_'Lelouch is in love with... somebody.'_


	3. Realization

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters.**

_Author's Note: I altered the characters' personalities a bit, so they might be a little off. This is my first official fan fiction. So please, I need lots of reviews, comments, even criticism. Thank you with all my heart__._

_Chapter 3._

_..._

_I think there's something wrong...  
_

_I really do think there's something wrong... _

_Please... Do tell. ='(_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3 –Realization**

_Deep inside... __Suzaku was shocked. REALLY SHOCKED._

_'__Lelouch is... Lelouch is in love with somebody? Wh-who-"_

_The brunette stopped at his thoughts as Shirley gave him a push._

_"We should go out and see him on stage too." she smiled as she continued to push the brunette out._

_"Uh... Y-yeah."_

_'Lelouch is in love with... somebody.'_

* * *

Behind the curtains…

"Rivalz, do I look alright?" Lelouch asked.

The boy just continued to stare at him, blushing. Lelouch narrowed his eyes and stomped on the other's foot.

"Ow! What did you do that for?"

"That's what you get for not listening to me."

Rivalz scratched his head and mumbled a "…sorry…"

"So… Do I look alright?"

The boy nodded as he blushed heavily.

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. _'That's… enough reassurance…' _he sighed.

* * *

"Before we go and have our fun, I'd like to introduce to you our special guest!" Milly announced joyfully as she held out her hand presenting somebody from backstage. Everybody applauded as the lights were turned off and the spotlights pointed towards the red curtains.

"That's your cue." Rivalz stated as he pushed the button to open the curtains. Lelouch nodded and walked up the steps.

A moment of silence came as the curtains slowly opened and a familiar figure came out.

"Oh my-"

"Is that?"

"H-he's…"

"L-lelouch?"

The hall was filled by uttered statements and gasps.

Ignoring, Lelouch walked out gracefully, his long ebony hair swayed gently as he walked, his white dress flowing gently behind him and his face…

Milly's eyes widened at the sight. "Oh my… Shirley… Shirley made a masterpiece…" she gasped.

Lelouch faced the crowd with a gentle face, PERFECTLY hiding his embarrassment.

'_O-kay… I accept that I look good in a drag but…'_

"Is that really Lelouch?"

"I'm having doubts now…"

"He…She… I'm confused…"

"Lelouch is too beautiful…"

"I…"

**The boys were practically blushing****, and…**

"You look REALLY cute!"

"Kyah! Lelouch-sama!"

"Lelouch-kun!"

"Lulu-chan~!"

…**the girls were squealing like crazy fan girls.**

'…_this is just TOO much…' _the teen thought as his sweat dropped. He let out a soft sigh to himself and smiled at the crowd which only made them squeal and blush even more.

'…_I HATE this….' _

He then faced Milly and gave her a smile which made the blonde feel chills down her spine.

Not knowing how possible it could happen, they started communicating mentally…

'_I know you're thinking something nasty behind that smile, Lelouch.' _She thought as she looked directly at the teen.

Lelouch chuckled softly and slightly tilted his chin up; he looked vilely at her with his amethyst orbs glinting evil in them.

'_Oh damn you're right… I'm going to make you pay for this BIGTIME.'_

Milly twitched an eyebrow and forced a smile.

'_I'm DEAD.'_

* * *

Both Suzaku and Shirley stood behind the crowd and looked at their dear prince on stage.

"Lelouch is really beautiful…" Shirley smiled as she continued to appreciate her work.

Suzaku just stared at the teen on stage with a sad look on his face, still roaming in his thoughts.

'_Lelouch is in love with somebody…'_

Bothered by the unusual silence beside her, Shirley looked to her side and saw the expression on the brunette's face.

'_Is he thinking about what I said earlier? He's been like this since I told him about it…'_

"Suzaku, are you okay?" she asked waving a hand in front of his face.

Startled, the brunette blinked a few times and looked at the girl. He saw a very worried look on her face.

"Suzaku?"

"D-don't worry Shirley… I'm okay." He stated as he forced a smile at her. Still, Shirley was worried but nodded at the brunette's answer. Suzaku then turned back to Lelouch and looked at him like he did earlier.

'_I'm right… He is.'_

Shirley opened her mouth to speak but stopped when a realization suddenly struck her.

'_Wait a minute…'_

She blinked a few times and looked back and forth between the brunette and Lelouch.

'…_could it be?'_

_

* * *

_

A few days ago…

"_Where could Lulu have gone to? Milly's really going to kill me if I don't find him."_

_Shirley was looking for him all over the campus, she checked every classroom, the library, gymnasium, clubhouse, swimming pool, faculty, garden… EVERYWHERE. She finally had no place else to look except… _

"_The rooftop…" _

_She hastily climbed up the stairs and opened the door, only to see the teen sitting on the ground against the wall with an open book on his lap._

_She walked towards Lelouch and kneeled beside him._

"_He's sleeping again…"_

_Shirley removed the book from his hands and gently brushed some of the teen's hair off his face. She blushed at the sight before her and stared for a few moments when Lelouch suddenly tilts his head a little and smiles, she then hears the boy mumble something which made her eyes widen._

* * *

Shirley stared at Lelouch for a moment then looked at Suzaku.

_

* * *

_

Yesterday…

_The student council was very busy preparing for the event tomorrow night. Milly opens her notebook and starts to check things…_

"_Lelouch? Have you arranged everything for tomorrow's catering?" Milly asked._

_The teen turned to the brunette in front of him. "Suzaku?"_

"_I called them earlier and they said that everything's ready for tomorrow."_

_Milly writes something then turns back to the teen._

"_The sound system?"_

"_Rivalz's dealing with it."_

"_List of guests?"_

_Lelouch turned to the red-haired girl beside him. "Shirley?"_

"_I'm almost done."_

_Milly nodded at the girl's answer and then turns back to the teen. _

"_Program for tomorrow?"_

"_I'm doing it right now."_

"_What about your supposed outfit for tomorrow?"_

"_It will arrive later this afternoon."_

"_Okay then.__ I still need to fix a few things… I'll be back in a few minutes."_

_Closing her notebook, Milly made her way out._

"_Does she always make you guys work so hard?" Suzaku asked, resting his cheek on the palm of his hand._

"_Well… she's always been like that." Shirley answered with a sigh._

"_Surprised?" Lelouch asked._

"_Kind of…"Suzaku then starts to fiddle with the pen in front of him._

"_Aren't your superiors supposed to be like her? Or even worse?" the teen asked._

"_Not really… I could say that Milly's a lot more of a slave dri-"_

"_-you're DEAD if Milly hears you." Lelouch warned, swinging his pen in the air._

_Suzaku gasped and panicked, he looked around to see if the blonde was in the room. Lelouch chuckled to himself as he sees the brunette have such an expression._

"_She already left." Lelouch pointed out. The brunette was stunned… Crimson red immediately tinned his face as the teen starts to laugh at him. _

"_Lelouch!" he yelled._

"_S-sorry… It…it was just so…funny." the teen tried to say between his laughter. _

_Suzaku narrowed his eyes at him, he then realized that the brunette was already annoyed. He composed himself again and gave the brunette his usual gentle smile as an apology. The brunette blinked for a moment, getting the message, he looked to his side and blushed a little. Lelouch chuckled at Suzaku's reaction and continued his work._

_Shirley just looked at the two and giggled. She starts to continue her work when her pen suddenly ran out of ink._

"_Suzaku?" she lifts her head up._

"_Can I bo-" Shirley stopped as soon as she sees Suzaku's expression as he stared at the teen, her eyes widened at the sight. She looked at Lelouch who was busily working on his task then back to the brunette. She blinked her eyes a few times and tried to comprehend what was right before her._

* * *

Shirley shook her head and slowly looked between the two, one last time.

'_IT'S POSSIBLE...' _she nodded to herself. She quickly grabbed Suzaku's hand and dragged him towards the teen on stage. The brunette was surprised by the girl's actions; he quickly stopped and made a halt to the girl's movements.

"Sh-shirley? Wh-wha-"

"-I approve." she smiled.

"H-huh? What?"

"Let's go!" Shirley tugged on the brunette's arm. Suzaku was confused with what the girl is doing but still followed her to where she was dragging him. They went pass through the noisy crowd and stopped at the foot of the stage. As Suzaku looked at the girl beside him, he saw that she has a serious look on her face and that she's pointing towards the stage.

"Go and confess." She stated.

Suzaku was struck by her sudden statement.

He blinked a few times then stammered, "W-what?"

Shirley narrowed her eyes at him. "You know what I'm talking about."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Suzaku's innocent look pinched Shirley's nerves. The girl twitched an eyebrow and retorted, "What are you saying? You should know better than anyone el-"she paused. "Wait a minute…" she said as her eyes widened at the brunette. "You don't mean?"

"Shirley, what are you talking about?"

SHOCKED. _'I can't believe this… I really can't believe this…' _Shirley thought as she smacked a hand on her face and shook her head. _'Is Suzaku really this…DENSE?'_

"Shirley?"

The girl looked up to the brunette and forcefully slid her hand off. She made a serious face and confronted him, "Suzaku, you LOVE Lelouch."

Suzaku's eyes widened at the girl's statement. "SH-SHIRLEY?"

"Suzaku… YOU. LOVE. LELOUCH."

The brunette blinked a few times and stared at the girl.

'_Oh GOD…__ I REALLY CAN'T BELIEVE THIS…'_

"Suzaku! I'm telling you! You LOV-"

"-That's not true." Suzaku cut as he frowned to his side.

"Wh-what?"

"That's not true." The brunette's expression showed great hurt as he stated those words again.

Shirley's serious look was now replaced by a worried one.

'_What? I can't believe this… It's either his DENSE or his DENYING it to himself…'_

"But how… wh-why?"

Suzaku looked directly at the girl's eyes as he spoke.

"Lelouch is… Lelouch is a dear friend. He's like a brother to me. We can't have any relationship greater than that. A-and…besides, were both male. It's impossible. I…I'm not in love with him." He clenched his fists tightly and looked back down.

A moment of silence came in between them…

Shirley closed her eyes gave out a deep sigh.

'_Impossible… He's both dense and in denial…'_

"You can't hide the fact that you do love him." She glared at him.

"I don't love him. Lelouch is-"

"-OH HELL Suzaku!"

"W-what?"

"What the heck? You're telling me that you don't love Lelouch but your actions show the opposite! Haven't you noticed anything different whenever you're with him? Don't tell me there's nothing because I already saw how you look at him and THAT wasn't normal. I know there's something Suzaku and don't give me that 'he's a friend' or 'you're both male' crap! And I can't believe that you're DENSE and DENYING it to yourself at the SAME TIME!" she snapped.

Suzaku was REALLY stunned with Shirley. He… he never thought that the girl could ever speak like this, let alone have THIS kind of side in her.

The brunette heard the girl give another deep sigh.

"Think about it." she said in a calmer tone.

Suzaku looked at the teen on stage and thought about the times when he was with him. Every time, he felt something weird… His heartbeats rush whenever he was near him. He always averts his gaze whenever the teen looks at him. His cheeks heat up and he feels a tingling sensation whenever he gets into physical contact with him.

Then, he thought about what happened in the Student Council room earlier…

_"You okay?" the brunette asked as he walked towards the teen. Lelouch simply nodded and continued to look at the brunette as he came closer. Suzaku gave him a smile and gently pats his head making the teen blush a lot heavier than before. Looking down, Lelouch noticed that Suzaku hasn't fixed his tie yet._

_"Let me help you." Lelouch said as he held the tie. Suzaku looked at Lelouch and blushed. The brunette continued to stare at the teen as he fixed his tie._

_"There…" Lelouch looked up and smiled, the brunette's eyes widened and blushed heavily at the sight._

_'__He's…so…beautiful…' __Suzaku thought._

_Lelouch suddenly placed his hands on Suzaku's cheeks, making the brunette blush even more, if it was even possible._

_"L-lelouch?" Suzaku blinked as he looked at Lelouch's half-lidded eyes, the brunette panicked and stepped back nudging the table behind him._

_"Suzaku…" Lelouch whispered as he leaned closer, one of his hands trailed down and rested on Suzaku's chest. The brunette looked at Lelouch's lips; it has a light shade of pink and looked really soft._

_"L-lelouch...I-"_

Suzaku's eyes widened at his own thoughts.

'_Could it really be true? I… I did think Lelouch is… and… and what was I about to say back then? What? I… I can't remember… His actions… and the way I felt around him back then… It… Could it really be?'_

He was faltering greatly in his thoughts. Shirley grasped the brunette's shoulders and made him face her. She put back her serious face and tells him, "Suzaku, don't waste anymore time. Don't let anybody take him away from you."

"I… I don't want him to be taken away… But you already said that he's in love with som-"

Suzaku was cut off by the louder squealing of the girls.

"Okay! Now who dares to step up and dance with our dear princess?" Milly questioned amusingly, holding out a hand at Lelouch.

"Don't mind that. It's not too late. You can still take him. This is your chance. Go." Shirley ordered.

"B-but he's already-"

"-Go."

"But-"

"-I said GO."

Suzaku swallowed at Shirley's tone. He really didn't expect the girl to be like… THIS, and mind you… it was SCARY. He was afraid to tell his true feelings, but he's also afraid to defy the girl, and he's REALLY afraid to have his prince taken away from him. Annoyed with just staring at her, the girl gave him a push which made him stumble on the steps. He looked back at the now smiling Shirley then up the stage, only to see that Lelouch was looking directly back at him. Suzaku's blood rushed to his cheeks and his heart skipped a beat as he met eyes with the prince before him.

'_L-lelouch…'_

That feeling he got just now… it made EVERYTHING clear.


	4. Confession

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters.**

_Author's Note: I altered the characters' personalities a bit, so they might be a little off. This is my first official fan fiction. So please, I need lots of reviews, comments, even criticism. Thank you with all my heart._

_This was a little__… late. Sorry about that. I hope this chapter is as decent as the past ones_

_Oh yeah__… I noticed that this story was a LOT more innocent than I planned it should be… *sigh* Well, I hope that you still enjoyed reading this… This will be the last chapter._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4 –**** Confession**

_Suzaku swallowed at Shirley's tone. He really didn't expect the girl to be like… THIS, and mind you… it was SCARY. He was afraid to tell his true feelings, but he's also afraid to defy the girl, and he's REALLY afraid to have his prince taken away from him. Annoyed with just staring at her, the girl gave him a push which made him stumble on the steps. He looked back at the now smiling Shirley then up the stage, only to see that Lelouch was looking directly back at him. Suzaku's blood rushed to his cheeks and his heart skipped a beat as he looked at the prince before him._

'_L-lelouch…'_

_That feeling he got just now… it made EVERYTHING clear. _

_

* * *

_

Only the resonating sound of his footsteps on the floorboards was heard as the hall stood in a standstill. Everybody was silenced as Suzaku walked on stage, a spotlight following him as he did.

Lelouch eyes widened and a dash of pink smeared his face as the brunette came closer.

'_Su-suzaku?'_

The boy held out his hand and put the other on his chest, bowing slightly as he asks him to dance. Lelouch blinked at him for a moment but took his hand.

'_I should… Now… Before it'__s too late… I should tell you…'_

Suzaku smiled as he took the other's hand and led him off the stage.

'_Lelouch… I…__ all those times… Now… I know…'_

Secluding everything around them as they walked towards the center of the hall, they both looked into each other's eyes.

'_that… __**I love you.'**_

_**

* * *

**_

Having the crowd's attention towards the princess and the knight, Milly quickly rushed over to where Shirley is and attached herself to one of the girl's arms.

"Hey… What did you do?" she said having an amused tone in her voice.

Shirley looked to her side and gave a rather relieved expression at the blonde. "You really want to know?" she questioned. Milly gave out an extremely worried look at her. "So… you gave up?"

"Well…yeah…" she sighed.

"Need comforting?"

"Nope, I'm happy as it is." She said looking back towards the two. Shirley felt Milly tighten her grip around her arm. "Really, I'm okay."

"Shirley…"

"Come on, I'm okay. Don't worry about me."

Milly sighs and rests her head on the girl's shoulders. "So tell me… how DID you do it?"

"Well~" she stated playfully as she lolls her head to the side.

"You snapped and forced him, huh?"

"Both of them."

Milly quickly lifts her head up and looks directly at the girl, amazement evident in her face. She blinks a few times before speaking again.

"How did you manage to do that?"

"Let's just say, I figured it ALL out." she smiled.

* * *

As they stood in the middle of the hall, Suzaku held his left hand and placed the other on the prince's waist. Lelouch blushed at the contact and averted his eyes from Suzaku, who was looking directly at him.

A moment of silence came between them when the music started playing and they danced.

"Lelouch, look at me." Suzaku said.

The teen hesitated at first but urged himself to look at the brunette, his cheeks flamed a crimson red as soon as he caught sight of the gentle smile the other boy was giving him. His grasp on the brunette's hand tightened as he looked back down, not wanting to show his heavily flushed face.

As the music played further, Lelouch calmed himself down and managed to look back to the brunette. Everything went smoothly after that. The prince starts to pick up his feet and dance gracefully, making every step look beautiful and perfect. He made many girls in the hall stare in amazement, seeing and realizing that a boy, namely Lelouch Lamperouge, somebody who doesn't even attend their P.E. class, was a lot more better of a dancer than they would ever be. Suzaku also made the boys stare in amazement; they never thought that an Eleven like him would ever have the talent or skills to dance like that. All in all, they were making the most beautiful performance anyone in Ashford would ever see.

After a short moment of silence after the music stopped, everybody applauded and cheers could be heard from the crowd. Lelouch smiled at the brunette before him which made the other smile back. Knowing well that the prince doesn't have much stamina to begin with, the brunette invited Lelouch to go sit and rest for a bit. They bowed to the crowd signifying their exit and moved towards a table at the corner of the hall. Everybody occupied the dance floor as soon as they left; together with their partners they start to dance as the next music was played.

As soon as they were at the table, Suzaku pulled a chair and made Lelouch sit on it. The prince thanked the brunette and gave him a smile.

"Do you want anything? Something to drink perhaps?" Suzaku said in a gentlemanly manner. Lelouch chuckled at the brunette's gesture.

"You don't need to act like that you know."

"Well, it is appropriate in events like this, isn't it?" he smiled. The teen gave another chuckle and lazily waved his hand in the air.

"Okay. Okay. You could get me something to drink, anything would be fine."

Suzaku gave him a nod and left. As soon as the brunette turned, Milly and the others approached him and sat on the table.

"So… How's it going with your prince?" Milly asked amusingly.

"Hm? What prince?" Lelouch questioned as he raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"THAT prince." The blonde said pointing at Suzaku. Lelouch blinked a few times before red began to smear his face. Shirley giggled as Milly smirked at the teen's reaction. Rivalz just looked back and forth from the girls then to Lelouch, a slight confusion evident in his face. The prince composed himself back and starts to ask questions.

"I understand how you got to know about this Milly? But, Shirley?" he questioned as he shifts his look from the blonde towards the red-haired girl.

"Well… I kind of figured it out because of Suzaku and what you revealed to me earlier."

"Makes sense about the revealing part… but how did you know that it was Suzaku?" he questions, raising an eyebrow. Shirley just shrugged her shoulders and smiles at the teen.

"Milly shouldn't have been able to tell you since she only knew then when HE told her…" he said pointing at the blue haired boy. "…and I was with you that time… then the program started, making her manage the stage the whole time while Rivalz was with me backstage-"

"-Actually I had the time to talk to Milly, but I already knew by then." she smiled, PROUDLY.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes at the girl and questioned. "What about the '_figured it out because of Suzaku' _thing?

Shirley giggled and playfully placed a finger in front of her lips. "It's a secret~"

The teen grunts at the girl's answer. "Then how?"

"Remember the time Rivalz dragged you away?"

Lelouch just nodded in response.

"Well… I kind of let Suzaku know that you're in love with somebody and he went weird since then. He always made this unexplainably sad face, I asked him what's wrong but he keeps on telling me that he's okay even though it was so obvious he's not, after that I kind of noticed that it started because I told him that you were in love with somebody; and that's when some kind of realization hit me and made me remember some events that involved… well…" she fidgeted as she said the last words.

"What?" he questioned in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Okay. A few days ago Milly asked me to look for you and ended up searching EVERYWHERE. The last place I haven't checked was the rooftop and so, I went there. You were asleep when I saw you so I approached you to try and wake you up, when you suddenly smiled and mumbled a _certain someone's _name…" she stated, sure to emphasize the words.

Lelouch's eyes widened and blushed heavily at this. That was the time he went to the rooftop to skip his classes; he brought a book to pass his time but fell asleep. He thought that MAYBE it was because he WAS dreaming about Suzaku…

'_Wait… That was about the time Nunally asked me who was…'_ Lelouch sighs and rests his cheek on his palm. '_It's DIFFERENT from what they're thinking…'_

"You don't need to hide it from us you know." Milly stated. Lelouch glared at the blonde and retorted.

"And what? You're going to tell it to him without thinking?"

"Of course not. I do value other people's feelings you know."

"You rarely show it and NEVER with me."

"Hey! I do too! Well sometimes…"

"Besides, how can I tell you when normally thinking… it's NOT normal to fall in love with the SAME gender."

Milly fell silent with the teen's words. Lelouch was about to continue when she suddenly stood up and laced an arm around Shirley's waist, lifting the girl's body and pulling it towards her. The blonde was hugging the red-head from behind, an arm around the waist and a hand holding the girl's chin. She tilts it slightly towards her allowing a kiss near the girl's lips. Shirley was struck with the blonde's actions and froze like a doll, while Rivalz and Lelouch were staring in disbelief, total shock shown on their face.

"P-president…" Rivalz was about to burst into tears when Milly starts to laugh heavily. Lelouch blinks a few times and glares at the blonde.

"You're making fun of me. Aren't you?"

Milly calmed herself and leaned on the girl's shoulders, still hugging her.

"No. Of course not."

"Then why did you do THAT?"

Milly giggled and gave a knowing smile at the teen. "To show you that you're WRONG." she said in a playful tone.

"How can I be wrong? You just showed something… indecent… and that's it. You haven't proved any-"

"-It's a way of showing affection you know… and it's NOT indecent." Milly remarked.

"You have a scary way of showing your affection."

"I take that as a compliment."

Lelouch rolls his eyes and rests his cheek on his palm, again.

"So you're saying that you love Shirley."

"Yup. I also love you and Suzaku."

"P-president…" Rivalz was about to cry again when Milly continued.

"I also love you Rivalz." She smiled. The blue-haired boy was filled with happiness with the blonde's statement

"I love all of you, Lelouch. Though…"

"What?"

"Nunally's a special case." She smirked.

"Stay away from my sister."

"Don't be so scary Lelouch. Suzaku might stay away from you if you're like that." Milly stated playfully. Lelouch glared at the blonde with deadly slits, making her shudder.

Shirley comes back from the frozen world as she feels the blonde tremble.

"Hey Milly, can you let go of me?" Shirley stated.

"Oh. You're back." Milly said as she released the girl. Shirley sighs and takes her seat.

"Just remember Lelouch, we're here for you." she stated happily. Milly and Rivalz nodded in agreement, making Lelouch smile. He was glad to have friends like them. Though there's still Milly and her schemes… Well nonetheless, he's still happy.

"So, told him yet?" Milly asked.

"Nope, not yet. I'm still searching for my chance. I don't want to be rejected you know." He said sighing.

"You're NOT going to be rejected. Believe me." Shirley stated as she gave off a serious face.

"What? How are you so sure?" the teen asked raising an eyebrow.

"I just… KNOW things."

"Trust her. She knows what she's saying." Milly smirked. "Oh. Here comes your prince. We'll be going then, we'll leave you two alone." The three of them stood-up and turned to leave when Milly whispered something to Lelouch's ear. The blonde waved good bye and the three of them blend right into the crowd.

Lelouch looked to the brunette who was walking back carrying a glass filled with red liquid in his hand.

"Here." Suzaku said as he hands over a glass to the teen.

"Thank you."

Lelouch took a sip and blinked at the taste.

"Wine?" he questioned as he looked at the brunette.

"I'm sorry… Should I bring you something else?"

"No… This is okay. It just surprised me that Milly was allowed to serve liqour here at school." He stated as he looks into the glass and takes another sip.

Suzaku sat beside the teen and looked at him. He held his hands together firmly and tried to speak. He hesitated at first but continued.

"Lelouch?"

"Hm?"

"I… I need to tell you something."

The teen puts down his glass and stands up, he then turns to his side and looks directly at the brunette.

"L-lelouch?"

"Before you say anything… Do you mind if we go somewhere where we can be alone?"

Suzaku blinked a few times but nodded. Lelouch puts down his glass and grasps Suzaku's hand, he then led the brunette out the hall, turned at the corner and walked towards the back of the dance hall building, passing through flowerbeds and bushes and into a little forest.

"Lelouch? Where are we going?"

"Don't ask. Just follow me."

* * *

A few more minutes of walking and Lelouch finally stops and lets go of the brunette's hand. Suzaku's eyes widened at the scene in front of him.

"This is…"

"The school's old fountain."

"They said that this place is already… How did you know that this place still existed?" Suzaku asked as he turns to the teen. Lelouch just smiled at him as a reply.

* * *

_The three of them stood-up and turned to leave when Milly whispered something to Lelouch's ear._

"_Behind the dance hall's building is a forest, walk through it and you'll find the school's old fountain. That will be the best place for you to confess."_

_

* * *

_

The fountain itself was made of marble and was entangled with thorns and roses, the ground was stoned with matching smooth white bricks, surrounded by bushes and trees. The water was dark and clearly reflected the moon's reflection. The sight was really beautiful.

"Milly was right… This IS the best place." Lelouch said as he walked towards the fountain.

The brunette followed Lelouch as he wonders about the teen's words.

'_Best place? … Milly… Shirley told her huh… Now, I shou- ' _Suzaku stops at his thoughts as Lelouch turned around and faced him. The teen has an extremely flustered face, making the brunette's eyes widen.

"Lelouch? Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, placing a hand on the teen's forehead.

Lelouch held the hand on his forehead and slowly pulled it down.

"I'm okay." He smiled.

"But… You're face is really red…" the brunette made a worried face which made the teen let out a sigh.

"It's because of you."

Suzaku looked to his side and bit his lower lip. _'It's my fault…'_

Lelouch gently places both of his hands on the brunette's cheeks and leans up, looking directly into the other's eyes. "Suzaku I-"

Suzaku cuts the teen off as he pulls one of the pale hands off his face.

"S-suzaku?"

"I'm sorry…"

Lelouch's eyes widened and started to well up with tears when the brunette continued.

"I'm sorry it took me this long to realize." He stated as he quickly pulls him into a hug, nuzzling into the teen's shoulder.

"Lelouch... Lelouch I…" the brunette tightened his arms around the teen as he urged himself to say the words.

"I… I love you, Lelouch."

There was complete silence after…

'_What… what... Am I wrong? I… No…" _he thought, eyes tightly shut.

"Lelouch..." he slowly lifts his head up and looks at the boy's face. He was greatly shocked at the sight before him.

'_Lelouch… He's… He's crying?'_

The teen placed both of his hands on his mouth and shuts his eyes as tears fell down his cheeks.

"Lelouch… Why are you-"

Suzaku was cut off as Lelouch hits his shoulder. "You really like giving me the wrong idea huh?" He stated as he wipes his tears off and tries to calm himself down.

"What are you saying?" the brunette asked rubbing his shoulder.

"I love you too." He smiled.

Suzaku blinked for a moment then smiled back, he then placed a hand on the teen's cheek and an arm around the waist.

"Suzaku?"

"I want to be the one to initiate it this time." Suzaku leaned closer and kissed Lelouch, moving his hand from the cheek towards the back of the teen's head, intertwining his fingers with Lelouch's raven locks. He then tightened his arm around the waist and deepened the kiss, making Lelouch tighten his arms around the brunette's neck.

* * *

Behind the trees…

"Looks like it's a success." Milly giggled.

"I'm so happy for them!" Shirley was crying out of joy as she looked at the two.

"But still…" the blonde stated as she taps a finger on her lips.

"Is there something wrong Milly?" the girl questioned as she wiped her tears off.

"There should be more to this don't you think?" Milly questioned in an amused tone.

Shirley blinked at her for a moment, until she finally got the other's message. She blushed bright red as she looked at the blonde smirk.

"Shirley… I need you to help me with something…" She stated as her eyes twinkled deviously.

The girl shuddered as she looked at the blonde.

'_She's…REALLY SCARY….'_

~End~

* * *

Finished!

I think…

Milly's still plotting something. (*evil snicker*)

I want to put it in a bonus chapter… or should I make it a sequel? You guys decide.

Thank you very much to all those who made this story one of their favorites, people who finished reading this story and people who took the time to review! You guys really inspired me!

Ah. To those who just read this…

R&R PLEASE!

Thanks again!


End file.
